


first star i see tonight

by kaorusawas



Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Celebrations, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just want them to be domestic and in love thats it, i say stargazing but most of that happens after the fade to black, theres literally nothing else to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusawas/pseuds/kaorusawas
Summary: i wish i may, i wish i might.have the wish i wish tonight
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	first star i see tonight

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY OIKAWA!!!!!!!!!!!! because its only oikawas birthday! nothing else happened on the 20th! yup!! just oikawa's birthday!!!!

The blindfold over his eyes was scratchy, rubbing roughly against his skin as he turned his head this way and that, trying to find a good position to sit in. Hajime had insisted on it before they’d gotten into the car, and Tōru had never been one to deny him something like that. Like, c’mon. A big, burly man giving you puppy dog eyes? Would _you_ be able to resist it?

It was _insane_. He hadn’t even made a single sly comment about the blindfold and what that could _mean_! Oikawa Tōru had _one_ weakness, and that was Iwaizumi Hajime.

“You kidnap me and don’t even tell me where we’re going… Doesn’t that seem a bit mean, Iwa-chan?” He asked, feigning a pout as he twisted around to face the other where he sat in the driver’s seat, sitting _absolutely_ incorrectly in the passenger’s seat. “That hardly seems like kidnapper etiquette, am I right?”

“Why would- _What?!_ ” The confusion that colored his voice was entirely too funny for the moment, and Tōru couldn’t help but snicker quietly behind his hand, earning him a light, barely there shove, “Why would _any_ kidnapper tell their victim where they’re going? That’s just _dumb_ , Assikawa. No kidnapper would do that.”

Tōru grinned at that, snapping his fingers and flashing finger guns in Hajime’s direction, “So you admit that you _did_ kidnap me! I can’t believe it! My _dearest friend_ , kidnapping me, taking me who knows where to do who knows _what_!”

“You- I-“ The car stopped abruptly, filled with nothing but Tōru’s loud, obnoxious laughter while Hajime most definitely did nothing but silently fume and glare at him. It was too _easy_ to mess with Hajime, push his buttons down in _just_ the right way. “Will you just _shut up?!_ I didn’t kidnap you! You’ll see what I’m doing in a few minutes, just _calm down_.”

He did, after that, left with only tiny, shuddering giggles as the car started up again and drove on for what felt like hours, dragging on and on. 

Eventually though, the car stopped again, Hajime grumbling out a “We’re here, sit tight for a second” before getting out of the car and helping Tōru out from his side (Like a _gentleman_ , of course. So polite, his Iwa-chan!). The blindfold didn’t come off just yet though, Hajime stopping him before he could reach up to grab it.

With his main sense taken away, Tōru was forced to rely on his others for knowledge. It was quiet, and calm, but he could hear bushes rustling around him, the slightest sound of wind whistling past his ear, could smell the faint scent of nature, of earth. Could feel the roughness of an ace wing spiker’s hands in his own as Hajime led him on, could feel the pure softness of a blanket, edged by grass as the other prompted him to sit and then lay down on his back.

Then, and _only_ then did Hajime tug the blindfold off. His face was the first thing Tōru saw, filling every edge of his vision with the sight of him. 

They were close together, so close that Tōru could feel Hajime’s breath fan out across his face as he sighed heavy (he wanted to make a joke about his breath, but… Maybe later, yeah?). He could see the wrinkle where his brows knit together, could see the excitement twinkle in his eyes despite his general grumpy appearance. Could see the wide, wide, breathtaking smile spread across his face once he seemed content with everything. And then…

 _And them_ , a view that rivalled the beauty of Hajime as he moved away from Tōru’s face. A night sky full of stars, twinkling brightly above them. He couldn’t help it, he sat up immediately, his jaw dropping in awe. Their hometown of Sendai never allowed them this sort of view, always too much light pollution to even _consider_ going stargazing. But here, away from any lights, the stars dotted the sky, shining brightly, strongly, and the view was overwhelming in the _best_ way.

“I’ve known you forever, and I know you don’t really like celebrating your birthday, but I figured… y’know.” Tōru didn’t have to look at Hajime to know that he was rubbing the back of his neck, the way he always did when he was doing something embarrassing. “I figured it’d be something nice we could do. Together.”

Tōru grinned widely as he turned to Hajime (sure enough, he had been rubbing at his neck), and he didn’t hesitate one moment in throwing his arms around the other. “I love it. So much, Iwa-chan. Thank you. Really, thank you,” he said, the words falling from his mouth in a quick _woosh_. And then. “If you wanted to go on a date, you could’ve just _said_ so, you know! I wouldn’t say no!”

That earned him another light shove, one that he let send him to the ground, sprawling out like a starfish under the sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hajime’s face burning brightly, illuminated by the moon. All together, the stars, the moon and Hajime came together to paint one of the best pictures Tōru had ever seen.

He was quick to roll over when Hajime joined him on the ground, easily wrapping an arm around his waist and propping his head up on his chest. “This really is nice, Iwa-chan. Thank you. You always get me the best birthday presents. How am I ever gonna top this? Iwa-chan, you need to stop being the perfect boyfriend. You _have_ to. For my sake.”

“Can you just… stop talking nonsense? Look at the stars, Tōru. Worry about all that tomorrow, alright? Look, pretty stars,” Hajime said in return, his hand trailing up and down Tōru’s arm, his nails just barely scratching at his skin and sending shivers all the way down his spin and then right back up. 

He only gave a _harrumph_ in response, but Tōru was content, happy to lay there underneath the stars, away from any and every worry he could possibly have, wrapped up in the one person he cared about most.

“Happy birthday, Tōru.”

**Author's Note:**

> iwaizumi is the overly romantic one in the relationship. this is the hill i will die on.


End file.
